starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Cona
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = Cona | regio = Inner Rim | sector = Inner Cluster Sector | stelsel = Teke Ro System | zonnen = Teke Ro | manen = 1 | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = 298 dagen | rotatietijd = 28 uur | klasse = | diameter = | atmosfeer = Mogelijk ademhalingsmasker nodig | klimaat = Droog Vochtig | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = Jungles Woestijnen | water = | bezienswaardig = | inheemse = | gemigreerde = | taal = Arcona | inwoners = Arcona 60% Andere species 40% | hoofdstad = Tylcarros | munt = | affiliatie= Galactic Republic }} thumb|250px|Arcona Cona was de thuisplaneet van de Arcona en een oude planeet die al heel lang was aangesloten bij de Galactic Republic. Geografie, ligging & klimaat Cona lag in het Teke Ro System en had één maan. De planeet was rijk aan talloze mineralen en was een zeer harde planeet. Doordat de planeet in een cirkelvormige beweging rond zijn as draaide, kende het geen seizoenen. Cona telde twee ecosystemen, droge woestijnen en jungles. De atmosfeer op Cona bevatte voornamelijk stikstof, waterstof en ammoniak. Zuurstof werd gevonden in de aardbodem. De meeste species moesten dan ook een ademhalingsmasker nodig omdat de lucht op Cona uiteindelijk degeneratie veroorzaakte. De jungles werden bevolkt door vreemde planten en dieren die allemaal zeer resistent waren tegen ammoniak. De sterke winden voerden de hitte van de bergregio’s naar de koelere poolgebieden en vandaar werd dan weer koelere lucht opnieuw naar de bergen geloodst. Water was zeer kostbaar op Cona. Het meeste water was zelfs te vinden in planten en grote boerderijen bestonden aan de rand van steden waar dit water uit de planten werd gehaald. Cultuur & Geschiedenis Cona werd bevolkt door de intelligente Arcona. De samenleving van de Arcona was erg gemeenschappelijk. De behoeften van de individuen waren ondergeschikt aan de behoeften van de commune. Als gevolgd daarvan zagen de Arcona zich niet als individu, maar spraken ze altijd van "wij". De Arcona leefden in zogenaamde Nesten, die meestal bestonden uit leden van de directe familie. Cona was een belangrijk centrum van mijnindustrie. Zelfs alvorens Cona bij de Galactic Republic was aangesloten, waren er al geïnteresseerde partijen op Cona geland om de mineralen te mijnen. Talloze bedrijven waren er actief in de mijnbouw, waarvan Arcona Mineral Harvest Corporation de grootste was. De Arcona lieten deze mijnbouw toe in ruil voor water wat schaars was op Cona. Daarbuiten kregen ze ook nog financiële middelen en ontwikkelingshulp. Ondanks al deze werken bleef de korst van Cona bestand tegen al dat geweld. Elke dag verschenen er bij wijze van spreken nieuwe bedrijven die elkaar maar graag bespioneerden. Door de komst van talloze arbeiders kon Cona uitgroeien tot een meer welvarende planeet, al bleef de technologie er nog altijd wat verouderd. Legenden vertelden dat de Duinuogwuin een kolonie hadden opgebouwd op Cona waardoor er regelmatig safari’s werden georganiseerd om op dit zeldzame species te jagen. In 50 BBY werd zout op Cona geïntroduceerd, een zeer verslavende stof voor de Arcona. In 22 BBY doekte Stass Allie een smokkelaarorganisatie op die zout smokkelde naar Cona. Bron *Arcona in de Databank *Arconan Smuggling Cartel Dismantled op HNN *Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Cona Planet Hoppers op de website van Wizards of the Coast *The Essential Atlas - (Grid: O-11 + Online Index) category:Inner Rim category:Jungleplaneten category:Cona